


The Seduction of Patroclus

by TonyMacauley (Whoharps)



Series: Just Fuck Me Up 2020 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal does him one better, Its Will's birthday and Hannibal is super sweet to him, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Muzzles, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Soft Boys, Sort of blow job, Sub Will Graham, Tags will be updated, Will Graham Needs a Hug, leather harness, smut will come in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoharps/pseuds/TonyMacauley
Summary: Hannibal plans a quiet evening as a gift for Will's birthday.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Just Fuck Me Up 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691293
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020, Wendigo & Stag





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut's gonna be in chapter two I promise! Tags will update to reflect it, and I hope to have it up sometime tomorrow.

Hannibal puttered around his kitchen, humming softly to himself. Will would be arriving soon, and dinner was nearly finished. He was prepping a simple meal to make Will feel at home. He had often noted that Will would sometimes be discomfited by the extravagant dishes that he usually served, so he had decided to reign himself in for once—it was Will's birthday after all. The younger man deserved a stress-free evening. He was particularly looking forward to the post-dinner activities he had planned. He licked his lips in anticipation.

As he placed the final garnishes on the filet mignon he heard a knock at the door. He smiled and wiped his hands on a dishtowel before going to answer. Opening the door, he was met with the much welcome sight of his lover. Will glanced up when the door opened, and met Hannibal’s gaze with tired eyes. Hannibal leaned in to give him a gentle kiss before ushering him inside, shutting the door softly behind them.

Sensing Will was not quite ready for small talk, Hannibal placed his hand at the small of the younger man’s back and gently led him into the dining room.

“Dinner is almost ready, my dear,” said Hannibal softly. “Sit, I will return shortly.” He placed a gentle kiss to Will's tousled hair as he deposited the man at the head of the table, and was rewarded with a smile and a gentle squeeze to his hand.

“Thank you, Hannibal.”

“Of course, Will.”

Hannibal placed another kiss to Will’s curls, then bustled off to the kitchen, returning quickly carrying a large platter with food piled high. He placed it in front of Will, then tugged a strategically placed stool over to a spot beside Will’s chair. Will looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“I have special plans tonight, darling. You will understand soon,” reassured Hannibal, walking over to the mantle on which lay a pair of silken ropes. Grabbing them, he turned back to Will, who was looking on in interest. Hannibal cocked an eyebrow lasciviously as he returned to Will’s side and proceeded to bind his lover’s arms securely to the arms of the chair. Will gasped slightly as he did so, legs shifting as a bulge began to appear between them. Hannibal cupped the bulge with an approving sound, feeling the weight of the cock and balls which resided there. He placed a condescending pat there, before withdrawing and seating himself on the stool beside Will.

Will clenched and unclenched his hands on the arms of the chair as he waited for Hannibal’s next move. Hannibal was quick to oblige him, carefully slicing away a piece from the meat on the platter and holding it to his partner’s lips. Will met his eyes and he held the man’s gaze, taking in the grateful surprise that resided there. Will’s lips parted and he gently took the proffered morsel between them and chewed carefully. He hummed in pleasure, complimenting Hannibal’s cooking with wordless pleasure. Hannibal beamed at the younger man, quickly preparing him another forkful.

They passed their entire meal in a similar manner, contented silence floating between the pair. Hannibal savoured each bite that he fed to Will. He didn’t eat any himself, having sated his appetite prior to Will’s arrival.

After Hannibal fed the final mouthful to his lover, he saw the wave of disappointment cross Will’s face and was quick to run a reassuring hand down the younger man’s face.

“This is only the beginning of our evening, my love,” he said softly, “you deserve the best for your birthday.” Will smiled, and leaned into the touch with a happy sigh. Hannibal chuckled and was quick to release his partner’s arms so they could proceed. Hoisting Will onto his hips, he carried his lover up to his bedroom.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, as promised!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's harness is inspired by neffyart's beautiful [artwork!](https://twitter.com/callmenephila/status/1205342624665739266) You can find her on Twitter [@callmenephila](https://twitter.com/callmenephila)

Hannibal lay Will down onto his bed lovingly, carefully positioning him comfortably against the soft pillows. He licked his lips at the beautiful sight and climbed onto the bed to straddle the younger man. He unhurriedly moved to undress his partner, leaving soft, worshipful kisses to each sliver of skin revealed. Will gasped and shivered beneath him, and Hannibal savoured each sound eagerly.

When Will was completely nude, Hannibal sat back to drink in the flushed countenance of the man beneath him. He looked like he had been plucked straight from a Greek myth and moulded to be Hannibal’s perfect partner. Will was absolutely exquisite, and Hannibal greedily wanted to have every part of him, mind, body, and soul.

Hannibal ran a hand down to Will’s engorged cock and stroked a thumb up the underside of the shaft. Will whined, squirming for more friction.

“Now, now, have patience my love,” Hannibal tutted and patted Will’s hip reassuringly. “All in good time.”

Hannibal teased at his lover’s cock for a moment longer before sitting back and sitting cross-legged across from Will. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a beautifully wrapped package that sat there. He held it out to Will.

“Happy birthday, Will,” he said, eyes twinkling with mischief and lust simultaneously. Will took the present, meeting Hannibal’s gaze gratefully.

“Thank you, Hannibal,” he murmured, “you didn’t have to do all this.”

“It is my pleasure, love, you deserve to be pampered,” replied Hannibal, smiling down at Will. “Open your gift.”

Will chuckled at Hannibal’s eagerness, and did as prompted. He pulled back the wrapping paper to reveal a complicated set of glistening leather straps and buckles. He licked his lips, and Hannibal saw a flush of arousal permeate his cheeks as his eyes dilated.

“Is this…?”

“Yes.”

Will ran a finger over the straps, hand trembling slightly. The leather was buttery soft, he could tell it was beautifully made. “I don’t know what to say,” he said gruffly, flustered by Hannibal’s gesture.

“You do not need to say anything, darling,” said Hannibal. “Would you like me to put it on you?”

“Please,” groaned Will, holding out the harness to Hannibal. He took it gently from his lover, smiling at him pleasantly. He set the wrapping paper aside and began to set about strapping the harness around Will’s chest.

Buckle after buckle was tightened around Will’s torso. Each brush of leather and metal prompted soft gasps and whines from the younger man. The harness slipped around his shoulders and several straps met between his shoulder blades. A heavy collar was placed around his neck. The final touch was a muzzle which encircled Will’s head completely. Straps secured it snugly around his jaw, and it covered the entirety of his lower face in black leather. With each piece of the harness that was tightened, Hannibal felt Will relax even more into the bed.

“Good boy,” he murmured, tweaking one of Will’s nipples gently. His pup whined and squirmed, gazing up at Hannibal with wide blue eyes. “Kneel for me please,” said Hannibal, finally pulling away from his lover. Will scrambled up onto his knees, folding his hands behind his back obediently. Hannibal smiled at him in approval.

“Very good, pup,” said Hannibal. He reached down and began to gently tug on Will’s cock once again. Will groaned, thrusting into the older man’s grip. Hannibal squeezed and twisted, teasing at the head in just the right way, sending fountains of pleasure through Will’s body. Hannibal savoured each sound, circling the head of Will’s cock with his thumb to eke out more and more sounds. His pup whined and squirmed, but stayed obediently in his kneeling position. Hannibal continued to stroke Will, each stroke bringing his pup closer to orgasm. Will’s muscles twitched and jerked, and sweat was pearling on his soft skin. Hannibal stroked even faster, bringing Will to an orgasm. Will gave a muffled cry through the muzzle as he came over his chest and Hannibal’s hand, then collapsed forward, panting heavily.

Hannibal brought his hand up to his mouth and sighed softly as he breathed in the masculine scent of his lover. He stroked a hand through Will’s curls as he carefully licked every drop of come off of his hand. Will sighed beneath him, pressing into his partner’s touch happily. Hannibal smiled, and continued to pet his boy gently. He could tell his lover was fully into his pup headspace, and he scratched behind his ear gently.

“Such a lovely pup you are for me, Will,” Hannibal praised, prompting a happy nuzzle from his lover. “I’ve trained you well. It’s time to learn a new trick tonight, pup.” Will perked up at that, glancing up at Hannibal curiously. Hannibal chuckled, and finally pulled himself away from the younger man and got off of the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and appraised the man before him. He was beautiful, the black leather complimenting his skin in a stunning fashion—just how Hannibal knew it would. Will positioned himself obediently, awaiting instruction. Hannibal smiled at his lover proudly.

“Tonight you will be learning two new commands. The first is ‘shake’ and the second is ‘make me come.’” Hannibal watched Will’s expression carefully, noting the slight confusion that crossed his partner’s face as he wondered how he would be making Hannibal come without using his mouth or hands. “Not to worry, my darling. That’s my job.” Will relaxed slightly, head dipping in submission.

“Now, darling. Stand up for me.”

Will pulled his arms forward and raised himself onto all fours and waited for Hannibal’s next command patiently.

“Good boy,” Hannibal praised. “Now, off the bed you get. Let us begin.” Will have a happy wiggle and clambered off the bed and crawled over to Hannibal.

“Sit”

Will sat.

“Now, here is your new command,” Hannibal said, holding out a hand. “Shake.”

Will cocked his head quizzically. Hannibal reached down and took one of Will’s hands and placed it into his own palm and shook it up and down firmly. Will squirmed in excitement, gazing up at Hannibal in adoration. Hannibal felt a thrill at his pup’s sweetness. His lover made for a lovely and attentive pup, and he felt privileged to be allowed to see this part of him. He let go of Will’s hand.

“See? Now, shake.” Will put his hand back up into Hannibal’s and Hannibal shook it, pleased, then released the hand. “Very, very good. Will, shake,” he commanded gently. Will obeyed. Hannibal smiled, and commanded Will to shake once more. Will obeyed with a happy wiggle of his hips.

“Such a good boy, Will. Now it’s time to learn your second new command this evening.” Will perked up even more at the words, and he squirmed excitedly as he looked up at Hannibal expectantly. Hannibal looked down at him and met the excited blue eyes with a smirk. He reached down and opened his trousers. Then, pulling his cock from his briefs he stroked himself languidly.

“Make me come, darling,” Hannibal murmured. Will whined in confusion, lifting his hands from the floor one after the other anxiously. “It’s alright my dear, you can take as long as you like, I am in no rush.”

Will leaned up uncertainty, placing his hands on Hannibal’s thighs, and nuzzled into the hard cock. He rubbed his muzzled jaw to the engorged member, pressing in as hard as possible. Hannibal bit his lip and groaned at the feel of the soft leather. He pet a hand through Will’s hair in encouragement. Will pressed up again, doing his best to give Hannibal as much friction as possible. He ran his head all the way up and rubbed the leather onto the head of the cock, prompting a soft moan from his lover. Again he rubbed up and down the shaft, precome starting to make the leather slick and even shinier than before. Will panted in exertion, the awkward motions being something he was unused to.

Hannibal watched his lover, taking in every movement and enjoying every sound that Will made. His cock ached, and he restrained himself from pressing too much against his partner’s face, letting Will be the one to provide the friction. Will was eagerly obliging, head bobbing up and down, side to side, worshipping Hannibal’s cock with his leather covered jaw.

Hannibal felt his balls tighten, and he clenched his hands in Will’s hair involuntarily as he came over his lover’s hair with a groan. He bucked against the younger man’s jaw as he rode out his orgasm, stroking his hands through Will’s hair appreciatively. He knelt down and placed a kiss to Will’s muzzled face.

“You’ve been so good for me, pet. Thank you darling,” he murmured, reaching around his lover’s head to unbuckle the muzzle. Will whimpered in protest, pressing into Hannibal’s chest. “You want to keep it on, love?”

Will nodded into Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Very well, my dear, as you wish.” Hannibal scooped Will into a bridal carry and carried him to the bed. He laid his pup onto the plush comforter, and then proceeded to strip out of his clothes and climb in beside him. He curled around his lover and held him close.

“You’ve been wonderful for me tonight, my love,” Hannibal whispered, planting a kiss to the top of Will’s head.

“Happy birthday, Will.”


End file.
